


Worth the Wait

by wrotetheother51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Back at it again with the Lams sin, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrotetheother51/pseuds/wrotetheother51
Summary: Alex wakes up in the middle of the night very aroused. He tries to take care of it himself but it's just not enough, and he begs John for sex. John, half awake, explains that he's too tired, and promises Alex they can do it in the morning.Not much of a shock when John wakes up around 7 AM to a very desperate Alex grinding against his waist, still begging.(( i was high when i wrote this one too ))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My stoned ass has returned with more trash for u!!! Like 75% based off of a prompt I found somewhere on tumblr before lol. ANYWAY obviously lots of sin in this so be mindful. 
> 
> btw there's not enough solo Alexander stuff out there so u will also get a bit of that  
> our stressed lil Alex needs some self-love
> 
>  
> 
> anyway
> 
> SHOW TIME, SHOW TIME

It was almost 3 in the morning.   
Alexander and John had gone to bed around 11:30, Alex recalled.   
He lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. He awoke only minutes ago, feeling a familiar warmth washing over his body, rushing towards his most private area. He let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair. 

'Why now, of all times?' he thought. He turned his head towards the alarm clock on his bedside table, the neon numbers blinding in the otherwise dark room.   
2:56.   
Alex internally groaned. 

He turned his head the opposite direction, glancing over at his sleeping lover, thinking for just a moment, before taking a deep breath.   
He was starting to squirm.   
He couldn't sleep like this.   
He let his hand trail down, softly, stopping on his lower abdomen before letting his hand slowly brush over his member through the thin fabric of his boxers. He let out a soft exhale as he gave himself a gentle squeeze, letting his eyes shut. He had been overworking himself these past few weeks, what with his work dominating the majority of his time. He had found little to no time to ever manage his stress, and it had really been getting to him.   
Well...  
A little self loving couldn't hurt. 

Alex sat up, slowly, so as not to disturb John, and pulled his member out of his boxers, looking down at his growing erection. He could feel himself flush ever so slightly from the embarrassment. The embarrassment of being so vulnerable, so aroused, but... God, he needed this. He needed some sort of release. He felt the searing heat and feeling of lust pulsing through his entire body as he began making slow, careful strokes, ripping through him in waves. He let his head tilt back against the headboard as he worked himself, his breathing soft but shaky. He began to work himself a little more, his strokes becoming quicker as he became more desperate. His hips involuntarily bucked up into his palm, and he bit back a moan. He let out a breathy chuckle as he thought about his current situation.   
He was sitting in bed panting as he fucked his own hand in the middle of the night.   
He felt so dirty.   
John was right next to him, for Christ's sake!

Alex's movements ceased as he looked over to John's sleeping figure. 

He hated to wake him, but he had no choice. Lust had hijacked his entire being. He craved the feeling of John's touch. His mind was running a thousand miles per hour.   
He gently woke John from his peaceful sleep. 

"John."  
"Mmh?" John sleepily hummed, stirring before turning his head towards Alex. "What is it?"

"I need you. Please." Alex begged. 

John took a moment to respond. It was only then that he notice Alex's current state. He looked absolutely delectable, but now was not the time. He shot Alex a sympathetic glance. 

"Alex, babe, I'm too tired right now." He received a pleading groan in return.   
"I don't think I can wait."  
"Alex--"  
"I need to feel you, John, I can't--"  
"We'll do it in the morning, alright? I promise. I'm just--" he yawned, "--exhausted." He didn't think much of his promise as he turned back to his side and let his eyes drift shut. 

Alex was left by himself, all hot and bothered.   
His need was beyond what his hands could give him. 

He would just have to wait.


	2. thats gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> o shit here come hte sin!!!

7:12 AM.   
John woke up to Alex straddling his waist, shamefully grinding his cock against him. John couldn't even manage to get a hello out before Alex shot off like a bullet fired from a gun. 

"Now? Please. You said in the morning," he quickly stated, his voice frantic, "please John. Please touch me, I can't take it anymore." He finished. John hesitated for a minute, taken aback. Alexander had really waited all night?

"John, please," he panted, "Please fuck me, I-" He continued grinding down harshly on John's waist, letting out shaky little moans every now and then. By now, his erection was painful; It was throbbing and leaking pre-cum onto the sheets. John watched Alex haphazardly grind against him, admiring the sight in front of him. He watched Alex's face contort with pleasure and frustration, feeling his own length twitch. It was just too cute when Alex became needy like this; he'd beg and cry for John to touch him, to fuck him. He was such a whore at heart and John loved every second of his pleading. It was like music to his ears. John began to grind back against Alex, his hands gripping his waist, holding them at just the right angle, making Alex groan. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes; the two men sloppily rubbing their erections against each other, as soft, breathy moans filled the small room. John sat up, slowly pushing Alex onto his back on the bed. Now properly upright, John let out a hungry moan as he drank in the sight of his lover; on his back, his hands gripping at the sheets above his head, legs spread, but only slightly. He leaned down, landing a passionate kiss on Alex's lips that became increasingly more heated, Alex's hands tangling in Johns curly hair. John moved down from his lips and began kissing his neck, sucking dark purple bruises into existence, marking Alex as his own. And he went down further, trailing kisses from his chest to his hips, where he left a new series of hickeys at his waistline. 

John sat up, taking Alex's cock in hand and stroking it a few times, gently, while he reached into the nightstand for a small bottle of lubricant.   
Alex was writhing at the contact. He completely melted under John's touch.   
He had waited so long to feel it.   
He was putty in his hands.   
He whimpered when John removed his hand to slick up his fingers. He wanted more.   
More, more, more.  
John slowly pushed a finger into Alex, who let out a groan. He was so hypersensitive to everything he was feeling, but it felt amazing. John quickly took a hint and pushed in a second, curling his fingers slightly as he pushed them in and out. Alex had completely surrendered to John's touch. But being fingered still wasn't enough.   
"Fuck me, I--Ah!--I can h-handle it." Alex panted, desperate. John opened his mouth to protest, claiming he wasn't properly stretched enough, but Alex beat him to it. "I can take it. I can, I--" he bucked his hips, "I'll be a good boy. Please, now, I can't wait any longer. I need to feel you inside me." John chuckled, shaking his head a little bit. Alex really was too cute. It was driving John up the wall. He loved how he could do this to him. 

John pressed himself in, careful so as not to cause any pain. He slipped in, pressing slowly in all the way. Alex arched his back, groaning as he took every inch of John so well. God, he loved feeling so filled, so filthy, and it was well worth the wait. John began a steady pace of thrusting, every slide in and out making Alex squirm with need as his thrusts got quicker.   
"Harder," Alex begged. "Mmh, please... Harder."  
John smiled, a sinful glint in his eye. He turned Alex over so he was on his hands and knees.   
"Anything for you, babygirl."  
Alex cried out, moaning obscenely like a porn star at both the nickname and the feeling of John pounding him mercilessly from this new position. He threw his head back, breathing labored. He wanted it rough, he wanted to be fucked so hard he wouldn't be able to stand for a week. He wanted to be used like a toy.   
John grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged it, sharply, and Alex moaned loudly as his head shot up. He loved having his hair pulled, it made him weak at the knees.   
John's thrusts were becoming sloppy, he knew he was getting close. He snaked a hand around Alex's waist, stroking his cock hard and fast as he yanked his hair a second time. Alex was riveting, pleasure tore through his entire body with every thrust, it was too much, but he never wanted it to end. 

John thrusted a few more times, hard and uneven, before hitting his limit, and the room filled with the sweet sound of Alex moaning in pleasure at the feeling of being filled. He gasped as John tugged his hair one final time, his hand still working him, and his cum shot out onto the sheets. His climax completely wrecked his body and he collapsed, feeling completely spent as he laid down on the bed, exasperated, looking at the ceiling.   
He relished in the feeling being fucked senseless.   
He couldn't think straight.   
John laid down next to him, his breath slowly returning to its normal pace as he laughed.  
"Worth the wait?"  
"Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i keep writing lams smut


End file.
